


A child trust is more important than an grown up one

by Jaeyong



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Padawan Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeyong/pseuds/Jaeyong
Summary: This would take place between season 3 and 4.On Naboo because Anakin and his padawan Ahsoka were sent to protect the Queen and Padme during her visit on her home planet, because of death threats towards the two women when something unexpected happened.Something that would change the course of action.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

As much as Anakin likes to spend his time around Padme, his wife, right now he was bored out of his minds. Him and Ahsoka were sent by the council to protect Padme and the Queen because of serious death treaths. Threats that can only be made by the Separatists.

Anakin leaned against the wall as he was watching Padme and the Queen interacting.

"Are you alright Master. I sense something in you" Ahsoka asked where she was beside him.

"I'm just being alert. And bored."

"Of course you are" the girl said and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey..."

Before he could say anything else a laser bolt had gone through the window in a wall. "Get down", Anakin shouted and he activated his lightsabers. "Come Snips", he said and he jumped through the window.

Ahsoka looked at the two women. "Get away from here and stay in a safe place away from windows", she said before she followed her master.

Master and Padawan were running side by side in the search for the shooter and defecting the laser bolts in the same time.

"There" Anakin said as he spotted the shooter who was most likely a bounty hunter on a rooftop building.

The two continued to use the lightsabers to defend themselves and used force jump to jump on the building. Seeing that the hunter threw his weapon away and made a dash to escape the Jedi.

Though luck was not on his side because immediately he was trying to jump on the building the two Jedi were in front of him.

"Nice try buddy. But you are not going anywhere"

The hunter gritted his teeths and he raised his hands in surrender.

Anakin and Ahsoka smiled at each other glad that they manged to catch up the bounty hunter without any bumps. But apparently they enjoyed their quick victory to fast. Because immediately after a dart was thrown from an unknown person and the shooter dropped death.

Anakin and Ahsoka ignited their swords again and looked around in search for the mysterious person.

A bomb was thrown on the rooftop and it enveloped everything in smoke.

"That's doesn't not look good", The Torgruta said.

"Don't lose your focus" Anakin said. Soon he winced when he felt a pick on his neck.

"Master?" Ahsoka asked when she heard her Master. Then she winced as well something hit her in the head.

When the smoke disappeared the bounty hunter body was no more. And on the roof were only the uncouncious bodied of Anakin and Ahsoka.

Ahsoka groaned when she started to regain consciousness and she rubbed her head. "Master?" she said without receiving an answer and that was worrying her. "Anakin?"

The girl looked around the rooftop until she spotted Anakin tunics. Though he found it strange to see them so loose.

She frowned and approached the body. "An..." Ahsoka stopped in her tracks and gasped. In front of her where her Master was supposed to be was a young boy, a youngling, with long blonde hair who was swimming in her master clothes. The boy was still unconscious.

Ahsoka was frozen wondering if that boy was indeed Anakin. She looked around to see if she can feel any danger. No danger was present. The young girl kneeled down and she saw a small red dart in the boy neck. She took it out and looked at it before she put it in a pocket.

"Are you really skyguy?" she asked not expecting any answer. She decided to not waste anymore time so she picked the boy up togheter with the tunics, mesmerized to see how light he was and jumped from the building.

Padme was pacing in a hallway. She hadn't get any news neither from Anakin or Ahsoka after they left after the shooter and she was worried. It had passed more then half an hour. She was alone after she assured the guards that she would be alright and the Queen had left to speek with her advisors.

When the woman her footsteps she turned around and smiled when she saw the Torgruta girl. But her smile died down when she saw the bundle in her arms and from her distance she could see clearly the familiar tuft of blonde hair.

She immediately rushed to the girl and looked at the bundle in her arms. Her eyes widened when she recognized the boy. He was looking exactly like when she had first meet him on Tatooine. "What happened?"

"Me and Anakin were following the shooter and when we caught him he was killed by his partner or the one who hired him. Then me and Anakin were knocked unconscious and when I woke up I found this boy."

She said and adjusted the boy a little in her arms. "Padme. Is he..?"

"Yes. He's Anakin when he was 9. Do you know what caused this?. *

" There was a dart in his neck. I think the toxin in it had made him like this. "

The woman nodded." We should go to the medical room and maybe they can scan the dart."

" We do respect mylady. I think it's more suitable if our Jedi doctors would look at it "

" Very well. But you two should still be checked up. "

" I'm alright. Just sore. And I need to contact Master Obi-Wan. Can you take him there if there's no problem. "

" Of course it's not", Padme said and she picked the boy from Ahsoka arms gently and she nodded sign that the girl can leave..

Ahoska nodded and she walked to her temporary quarters and Padme looked down at the boy who was supposed to be her husband. She sighed before she started to walk towards the medical room making a mental note to send one of the handmaiden to find some more suitable clothes for a 9 year old child.

Meanwhile Ahsoka made the call towards Obi-Wan. Soon enough his hologram appeared in her room. "Ahsoka. Nice to hear from you. Do you have any news?"

"Yes. I have. The shooter was dead and I there's a chance that Padme and the Queen were not in trouble anymore"

"But?" Obi-Wan asked knowing that there was more to tell. He can feel it.

"Me and Anakin were attacked by am unknown person. And... Anakin. He was turned in a 9 year old boy after Padme words"

Obi-Wan eyes widened when he heard that. That was something shocking. Especially since all his years as both Jedi Knight/Master and Padawan, he had never heard of something like that. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahsoka. Are you really sure that the child is Anakin. You need to be very sure about it."

"Master. I'm 100% sure about it. His Force presence is exactly like his." Let's not talk about the fact that Padme had recognized him immediately.

"How he was looking exactly. His aspect."

"Well he was uncouncious when I carried him. But I guess that his height is till my hip. He's also very light for a child his age. His hair is pretty long and very blonde and he was wearing some white sandy clothes."

There's no doubt. Ahsoka was speaking the truth. Now the problem is that it would be a 50% chance that he was deaged till before he met Qui-Gon and 50% after he met him considering the description. He hope that it's the last one.

Ahsoka looked at her comm link when biped and pressed the button.

_"Ahsoka. Anakin is awake. You may be want to be here"_

_"_ Alright. I will be there shortly Padme" After that he close the comm. "I have to go Master."

"Ahsoka. Immediately Anakin is ready for travel you and him return back to Coruscant"

"What about the mission"

"I will talk with the Council and they would probably send someone else."

"Alright Master."

**Several minutes ago**

Padme was leaning against the door of the medbay as she was watching a medic Droid checking Anakin who was now dressed in clothes more proper for a nine year old. She was thinking how is that possible. She had never heard of something that can turn someone in a child.

Though even if she hadn't heard about it she still blame the Separatists and most likely a new weapon made by them. The other problem was that Anakin was her husband. And her heart breaks thinking that the man she loves may remain 9 without a way of turning back.

As much as she loves Anakin. More then anything in the world. Once he would grow up once again she can't be more then a friend to him. Nothing more. As much as it's hurts.

The woman shook her head when she heard the Droid addressing her. "Miss. The boy doesn't have any physical injuries and he's just sleeping. Except the fact that he's malnourished there's nothing wrong with him and he would woke up soon."

"Thank you", she said and watched at the Droid left. At least there are some good news in this disaster.   
Padme sat down on a chair and waited for the boy to woke up.

It did not took more then ten minutes for it to happen and she contacted Ahsoka immediately.

** Present  **

Padme stood up from the chair and leaned against the bed. "Ani?"

Anakin groaned and he opened his eyes to see a person. A familiar person. Only that she was looking a little different then she expected. "Are you Padme?"

She smiled. "Yes Ani. I'm Padme."

"You look different", Anakin said as he stood in sitting position. "Older"

"I'm just tired and overworked. That's all."

"Then you should sleep."

"I will but first I wanted to know if you are alright"

"What happened?" The boy asked immediately the door opened and a girl that he suspected is a Togruta entered in the room.

"Hello Anakin. I see that you are awake"

The boy looked at the two person confused. He doesn't know what happened. Fairley speaking the last thing he remembered was leaving Tatoine and going towards Naboo.

"There's was an attack on the way to Naboo and we crash landed. You hit your head and you were knocked out uncouncious", Padme said with a smile.

"Are the others alright? Jar Jar? You? Obi-Wan? Quin-Gon? The pilots? R2?"

Padme chewed her lower lip wondering how she can tell her about one of that person death. "They are alright"

The boy smiled and sighed in relief. "Boy I'm so glad about. Where are they?"

"And emergency had occurred and they had to leave Coruscant except for Jar Jar who returned to his people and the pilot. They sent Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano to escort you on Coruscant when you would be up to travel", She said and pointed to the quiet girl.

Anakin eyes sparkled when he heard that and he immediately jumped from the bed and he looked at Ahsoka   
"You are a Padawan?"

"Well yes little one. I'm" she said smiling and she kneeled in front of the boy.

"Wizard!! I hope to become one as well. Master Quinn--Gon said that he would help me achieve that"

Looking up she saw that Padme was looking sadly at the boy. She may have not meet that man and she had heard a few things about him. But she knew that he was a great person. And... Dead.

"I have no doubt about it. Now. Are you up to go to Coruscant. And don't lie."

"Yes. I promise that I am." Anakin said and he turned to look at Padme. "Are you coming as well?"

Padme smiled a little and she shook her head. "Unfortunately no. I still have some things to take care of here before I can return to Coruscant"

Anakin nodded sadly. But he understood that. Ahsoka bit goodbye to Padme and she lead Anakin towards their ship.

"Wow. It's so awesome" the boy said once he put his eyes on the ship..

Ahsoka smiled and she walked in the ship together with the boy. After both of them were strapped down she started the ship and left towards Coruscant.

When she entered in the hyperspace she looked at Anakin and was surprised to see that the boy was asleep. Apparently the serum was still making him tired.

When she saw that she was receiving an call she put the ship on auto pilot and walked in the next room before she answered.

"Master Kenobi" she greated politely.

"Hello again Ahsoka. I see that you are already on the ship."

"And in hyperspace on our way to Coruscant. Master I have something to tell you"

"Feel free to tell me."

"Anakin is convinced that Master Quinn-Gon is going to train him. What are you going to do?"

Obi-Wan sighed. He was afraid of that. "I have no other solution then tell him that he's dead."

"I see. What about me Master? Anakin was my Master"

"I received the approval of the Jedi Council to train you myself until Anakin would be back to normal and Anakin as well"

Ahsoka smiled glad at the news. But she was also feel bad for him because he would be stuck with two Padawans for an undetermined time. But she would try and help as much as she can.

"So. What was the Council reaction when they heard that."

"You can say that they were shocked. But I made them promise to pretend that they would not know about Anakin for safe measures."

"That's good" she said and soon she felt the ship coming out from hyperspace. "I have to go. I don't want to crash land"

Obi-Wan nodded and bit goodbye, the girl doing the same before she walked back in the room from where she had left and shook Anakin shoulder.

Anakin blinked and rubbed his eyes as he looked at Ahsoka.

"Good. You are up. I figured that you want to be awake for this" she said with a smirk and she piloted the ship towards the planet.

Anakin looked excited and once they arrived on the planet his eyes sparkled as he looked at the beautiful city.

"Welcome to Coruscant. All planet is one huge city" she said as she landed the ship in the Jedi Temple docking. 


	3. Chapter 3

As Ahsoka got out from the ship with little Anakin, wow, it's was so strange to refer to him like this. Anakin was more then her Master. He is her older brother as well. But now and apparently he would be her little brother. She really wants to know if this would be permanently or temporary.

As they got out from the ship they have been awaiting by Obi-Wan. Ahsoka stopped in her tracks and covered her mouth. She didn't know if she could admire the man smart mind. Or laugh at his weird look. Apparently Obi-Wan had cut his hair a little short and spiky and he doesn't have any beard.

"Obi-Wan" Anakin said as he approached the man a little wary. When he had first meet the man he had a feeling that he did not like him that much. "Where's Quinn-Gon"

"Come. The Council would want to met you" Obi-Wan said avoiding the question. "Ahsoka. I believe that you are expected by Vokara Che"

"I will go immediately. See you later little one", she said as she waved to the child and walked in her direction hopping that the Twilek would have some answer for her.

  
"Come on little one" Obi-Wan said as he made sign for the boy to follow him. It's was strange really. He was feeling like that time when he got Anakin as his apprentice once again. That's why he had changed his hair style and shaved his beard. To make him look a little like the only Obi-Wan that the boy knew.  
"The Council would want to talk with you"

"Did they want to send me back on Tatoine?"

"What? Of course no." Its just that you were only 21 yesterday and now you are 9 again, he thought. "But you are an unique case. Normally force sensitive children are brought here when they are infants. You are 9"

"Well. That doesn't sounds good." he said scared of the people.

"Don't worry about it. They would not send you anywhere. I promise"

Anakin smiled and he looked at the man. When they arrived at the council room he stopped. "You need to go alone. It's alright"  
He said as he pushed the boy inside.

Anakin gulped and he walked inside the round room. He could see different people. Human and aliens looking at him, almost shocked. Apparently it's was unique indeed to come here at this young age.

"Anakin Skywalker you name is?" A green and small Jedi asked.

"Yes. My name is Anakin Skywalker. And I'm 9"

"Strange this is."

"What is the last thing that you remember?" A man dark skinned asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Obi-Wan said that the ship where you all were crashed on Naboo. Master Windu wanted to know what is the last thing that you remember after that. Is there a reason for it to crash" A woman that looked like Ahsoka, only older asked him.

Anakin shook his head. "No. All i remember is falling asleep in the ship and feeling cold. Then the next time I was in a medbay."

The Council nodded and remained quiet. Anakin moved a little uncomfortable at the silance. Then he felt bold enough to ask. "Where's Quinn-Gon"

"I'm afraid that he's not between us anymore" A man with a weird mask or something said.

"Fight a Sith he did. Died he did unfortunately"

Anakin eyes widened when he heard that. He can't believe that the man who had been so kind with him had died.

"What is going to happen with me now?"

"School go you will. When proper age you be will Obi-Wan train you will. Stay with him and Ahsoka you will. Dismis you are. Questions afraid don't be to ask" The Green jedi said. Anakin bowed and walked from the room.

"How did it go" Obi-Wan asked Anakin once he saw him.

"Good" The boy said quietly and walked after the man.. All the way to his chambers Anakin looked down and he didn't saw the looks that some people gave him.

Yes. Many people in the temple knew Anakin when he was little. And to see him little again was strange and shocking.

"Here we are" Obi-Wan said and he pressed on the datpad and the door opened. "This is my place. It got three rooms (AN://my fanfiction, my rules) I will show you where you would stay"  
Obi-Wan said and he led Anakin to the unvacated room.

"Can i be alone. Please" the young boy asked.

"Yes of course."

Once the man had left Anakin closed the light and dropped on the bed and cried.

  
Obi-Wan sighed as he could feel the boy pain. As much as he would have liked he couldn't have lied him about his former Master. And yes. He can understand the boy. Anakin is again 9. But he himself who hadn't deadged still missed his Master. And there are times when the pain is so big that he can barely do something good. Something that is not that good considering that they are in the midst of a war.

Obi-Wan was brought from his thoughts when the principal door opened and Ahsoka walked in. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Only that Anakin had found out about someone death."

Ahsoka was about to go in the room wher she can feel that the little boy was but she was stopped by Obi-Wan. "Let him alone for a while. Tell me. Did Vokara Che told you something about that dart.".

"Ah. Yes. She said that she had never saw that before. Fortunately inside it there was a one more drop of the substance that made Anakin a little kid. She said that she would look at it and see if the effect can be removed. She also said that there are chance of 50/50 that the effect cannot be reversed. "


	4. Chapter 4

The next day found Obi-Wan and a quiet Anakin as the boy was staying for his hair to be cut short and spiky. After that was finished Obi-Wan grabbed the remaining long locks and he made it a braid.

Obi-Wan found it strange to do Anakin braid once more. He was feeling like that day when Anakin was indeed 9 and not deaged.

A thought struck the man head. If the boy is not going to turn back to his original age anymore and he would have to grow up naturally again, then he would made up for his past mistakes.

Years ago he was still suffering by the loss of his beloved Master and he never payed to much attention to his Padawan. And sometimes he was rash with him as well. Only later he had discovered that what he did was a mistake and he had tried everything he could to make it right. It took a lot of time but he was successful. Well this time he would not be like that anymore.

"Where are we going?" little Anakin asked as he grabbed Obi-Wan hand to walk at his Master speed. The boy was surprised that he didn't removed his hand.

"We are going to your classes. Every youngling and Padawan must take them."

The boy nodded and he continued to walk with his Master. Soon enough they were at the destination. "Here we go. If something wrong is going on not hesitate to tell me"

Anakin nodded and he let go of Obi-Wan hand before he walked in the room.

Obi-Wan looked at the closed door for a little while before he turned around and walked away. Only to walk in Ahsoka a few minutes later.

"Sorry Master"

"Ahsoka. Weren't you supposed to be in your own classes?"

"Yeah I know. But I couldn't focus enough because of everything that happened."

"Well I think that I can let this pass."

"Is Anakin gone now? Wouldn't be suspicious if people would find out that his name is Anakin Skywalker?."

"I know what you mean. That's why I made sure to tell the teacher that his name is Starkiller?"

"Wait? Does Anakin knew that you changed his name?"

"No. It would be to suspicious. And before you ask. Yes I know what I'm doing. It's not good for to much people to know about what happened. Only the one you trust must know."

"Speaking about telling people" Ahsoka started as she walked after Obi-Wan "Shouldn't we tell the Chancellor. I mean him and Anakin are good friends."..

Obi-Wan stopped walking as he heard that. He didn't know if he was to overprotective or to paranoic. But he had never liked that man.. Much else the closer between Anakin and him. Something was feeling off about him. And he wasn't thinking like this because of his dislike of politicians. No. It's was something else that he could pinpoint.  
"No. It's better for him to not know. Anakin doesn't know him anymore and there's no reason to tell him.

" If you say so Master "

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Anakin couldn't pay to much attention to the classes. And he didn't know why. He was looking around but he wasn't listening to the teacher teachings.

"Anakin Starkiller" the boy jumped immediately he heard the teacher voice but he frowned at the last name. "Is Skywalker Master"

Immediately he said that the children from the class started to laugh. "Yeah dream on", a human boy said.

"You wish to have the same name as the Hero with No Fear" Another child said.

"But it's true."

"Starkiller. You know that it's not nice to lie to people."

Anakin only nodded and he kept his head down pretending to be invisible.  
The classes passed hard then how the boy wanted. But after they were finally over he stood up immediately and walked towards the exit.

Only to be shoved away by one of his classmates.

"Hey." He heard a familiar voice. "Its not nice what you did.

The boy looked up to see Ahsoka. When the girl saw him she smiled and grabbed his hand." So. How was the school. "

" It could have been better. Hey. Were are we going? "he asked once he saw that they were walking towards the exit of the temple.

" You would see"she said with a smile and wink  
Anakin shuggred and he followed the girl. As they were getting closer to the destination he could hear the sounds of shooting. Soon enough they were to the destination and Anakin looked to see some men in cool armours as they were target practice.

"Wow" the boy said as he continued to look.

"Rex" Ahsoke called and one of the person stopped and made a sign for the others to stop as well.

The person called Rex walked to them. "Hey kid. Who's the other kid?"

"Rex. This is Anakin Skywalker. Anakin. This is Captain Rex.. He's a clone like others. And a friend as well.

Rex looked a little shocked when he heard that the little boy was Anakin and looking at Ahsoka he saw her giving him a look that said later.

" You are all so cool" Anakin said and Rex chuckled. "Can i stay and watch?"

"Sure. I assume that there's no problem Commander?"

"None" she said as she moved a little closer. Once she had found a good spot she monstioned for Anakin to sit down. "I have an appointment to take care of. And I need to go. But I promise that I will be back soon."

"Alright."

Ahsoka smiled at the child before he waved to Rex and the others and left.  
Anakin looked after her as she left before he turned his attention back to the clones that started their practices again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin was sitting cross-legged as he was looking at the clones, Rex called them 501 squad. As much as it's looks interesting his thoughts were back to his classmates and teacher. And he wonders why they thought that he's named other way and called him lier.

The boy jumped when he felt a hand clamping on his shoulder and he turned to see a man that look like Rex only dressed in yellow.  
"Does this training bored you kid? I know Rex had a tendency to do that"

Anakin chuckled and he shook his head. "No. I was with my mind somewhere else,mr..."

"Cody. Call me Cody"

"Alright Cody. My name is Anakin".

"Nice to meet you Anakin", he said trying to disguise his surprise.

"I see that you come to pay a visit" Rex said and approached the two upon seeing Commander Cody.

"Yes. And I saw that you are boring this kid."

Rex roled his eyes and he looked at Anakin. "I'm not boring you I'm I little buddy"..

"Not at all" he said with a smile and he laughed a little when he saw Rex giving Cody a smug grin. This situation had made him stop thinking about his problems for a little while.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Latter found Anakin on the couch as he was looking at TV or HoloNet with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. The girl upon her promise she had returned half an hour later after she left. And as much as he would have wanted to stay more there he knew that they should leave to attend to their own business.

After Anakin had finshed his studies and the three people had eaten Obi-Wan decided that a couple of hours of HoloNet would not do any damage. And now the boy was on the couch beside the man and the girl was on a chair beside the couch.

An hour or so had passed and the boy was starting to get sleepy. He didn't know what time it's was. But it's was definitely past his bedtime since he was feeling this sleepy.

Anakin shook his head to try and stay awake because the show was interesting. But no matter how much he tried to do that he was still failing miserable. Soon enough the fatigue had won the battle and the boy had falled asleep.

Obi-Wan looked from the HoloNet when he felt weight against his side and when he turned his head he saw that Anakin had falled asleep against his side. Without even looking he could tell that Ahsoka had saw that as well and she was cooing.

The man had forgotten how many times Anakin had falled asleep like this even since he had become his Padawan. Even though the young boy had been wary of him in the beginning. And he couldn't blame him for that.

"Master" Ahsoka voice had brought Obi-Wan from his mussings. "I was wondering about something" she spoke in hushed voice.

"And what is that?" Obi-Wan asked in the same way as the girl.

"You remember Nuvo Vindi, right?"

"Of course. Hard to not remember someone that would have the cause of the destruction of thousands of planets."

"Well I was wondering if he's the one behind Anakin changing. I mean. This looks like something that he would have done."

"I admit that if the situation would have been different I will have agreed with you. But Nuvo he's behind bars. And I doubt that he would have had an apprentice."

"Anything is possible Master. If you don't mind. I think that I will talk with Vokara Che tomorrow and tell her about this person to help her on her research"

"Vokara is a healer padawan. Not a scientist."

"I know. But she's still studying the dart I gave her."

"If you rest your consciousness then you are my guest to do what you had planned."..

"Thank you Master."

—————————––————————

The next morning Anakin told Obi-Wan that he would not need to be brought to his classes because he can make it alone as well. I reality he told him that because he wants to be anywhere but in that place. So he had sneaked out from the Temple and walked through the Coruscant streets.

And now that he thought about it. Maybe it's wasn't such a great idea. One because this place was big. Two. Because he didn't were he was going. And three. He was completely lost without any way of knowing how to return at the Temple.

The boy but his lip as he was looking around hoping that he would find someone to help him. So as he was walking he didn't saw the person he walked in. "I'm sorry" the boy said immediately as he falled down.

"Ani?" Anakin looked up to see Padme crunching down in front of him looking worried. "What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

"Padme. I'm glad to see you. I was just walking around."

The woman raised an eyebrow as he looked at the little boy that had been once her husband. "Really? Alone?"

"Well I did it many times on Tatoine"

"Yes. But this is not Tatoine Ani"

"Yes. I kind of figured it to late."

The woman chuckled. "Do you want to come with me. I meeting a friend at the Senate. But I promise that it would be pretty boring for someone your age."

"I promise that I will not get bored and I will not be in yo... Wait. Senate? Aren't you working for the queen?"

Ah yes. She had forgotten that the boy only thought that she was a handmaiden and later a queen. "Ah. Yes. I am a Senator. So I work for the Queen."

"Oh. Alright. Can I still come?"

The woman nodded and she stretched out her hand. Anakin took her hand and he was pulled back. As they were walking towards the Senate building Anakin was greatfull that he had walked in Padme and that she hadn't intergoated him about what he was doing. And yes. Maybe she was right and there would be boring. But it's better then the classes. 


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin looked around as he was walking beside Padme. He looked in awe when they entered in a big building that was swarming with people.  
"What is this place Padme?"

The woman looked down at the boy and she smiled. "This is the Senate. Where I work. And this is my friend"She pointed to a tall man with black hair and beard and motioned for him to come.

" Bail. How are you? "

" I'm fine Padme. And"The man called Bail looked down at the boy that was holding the Senator hand." I don't think that we meet. "

" Hi", Anakin said a little shy. "I'm Anakin"

"Oh yes. Anakin. Padme had told me about you. It's nice to finally meet you"

Yes. Padme had told Bail about Anakin. One day as she was working in her office and the man had come to pay a visit to her he had saw her distraught. And being worried he had asked her what happened and Padme told him everything.

Yes. That was a shocking information. But he had promised that theres a chance for the change to be temporarily. Now as he looked at the woman she wasn't as distraught as that day. Apparently she was learning to accept the truth of the situation.

"We should probably go. We don't want to be late" Padme said and she looked down when she felt the little boy tugging her hand. "Whats wrong Ani."

"Where are you going?"

"We are going at a banquet that is strictly political. So its going to be boring for someone your age. But I'm not going to let you here and you would come with us. But if you get bored let me know and I will contact Master Kenobi or Ahsoka. Alright?"

The boy nodded brightly happy that he was permitted to follow Padme. And he also promised himself that he won't get bored because he doesn't want to return to the classes.

" I hope that it's not a problem if he came along"she told Bail.

"Not at all. He's much welcome to tag along. Now let's go."

Bail walked on Padme left side as Anakin was walking on her right holding her hand and looked around the place. They walked outside and climbed on a speeder.

At the beginning Anakin was feeling strange to be in one. Especially since it's was much different then the one he drived at the race. But a couple of minutes later he started to get used to it and found it very funny.

He even leaned over the edge so he can look down. Something that was a mistake. Because the speeder moved fast to avoid collision with another one and Anakin had lost his equilibrium and was about to pulmet on the ground if not for a pair of strong arms that wrapped around him.

"Wah. Don't do that again" Bail said as he looked at the boy that was pressed against him. He didn't even want to think what would have happened if he wasn't fast enough to caught him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you"

The boy sat on the seat beside Padme and this time he avoided to approach the edge again.

Half an hour later they were at the destination and Anakin got out togheter with Padme and Bail.

"Isn't it a little quiet for a banquet full of politicians?" Padme asked a little suspicious.

"Yes. Be on guard" The woman nodded and she pressed the boy against her side.

"Senator Amidala. Senator Organa" they both heard and they turned to face Chancellor Palpatine.

"Chancellor. You got us a big scare."

"I'm sorry my dear. That wasn't my intention. And... Whos your little friend?" he asked as he looked at the boy

What surprised Padme the most was how the boy squirmed uncomfortable in the man presence and he hide behind her. Anakin was friends with Palpatine since he was his age now before. To see him act like this was strange.

" He's a friend" she answered and she hide the boy behind her. "Sorry. He wary of new people. Where are the others."

"I thought that you received the message. The banquet had changed its location on Mandalore at the Duchess request. You should hed there now."

"Aren't you coming?" Bail asked.

"I'm afraid no. I need to stay here." 

After the two senators bid goodbye to the Chancellor they left together back with Anakin. They climbed back on the speeder as they wait to be brought to the docking to get in the ship that would take them on Mandalore. 

" Who was that man? "Anakin asked after a couple of minutes of silance. 

" Its the Chancellor. Hes a very important man and the most powerful one in the Senate "Bail asked. 

" He's scary. "

" Scary? How so? "Padme asked surprised. 

Anakin shuggred." I don't know. But something about him is scary. Now where are we going "

" Mandalore "

The boys eyes sparkled." I heard about it. It's a great planet. Can I come. Please. "

" Sure thing. "

" Shouldn't someone from the Temple let know that you leave on a different planet? "Bail asked. 

" I will let Master Kenobi know when we get in the ship because now we don't have time anymore", Padme said and winked in Anakin direction.   
She knew if she let him know now he would come and take Anakin. 

Obi-Wan would not let Anakin go on Mandalore. Especially with the Death Watch and that Anakin now he's 9 and not 21 anymore. 

🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶

"I understand. Thank you for letting me know Senator and please take care of Anakin" 

"I will. Don't worry." she said before she ended the call. 

Obi-Wan sighed and he rubbed his eyes. 

"Are you alright Master?" Ahsoka asked as he looked at Obi-Wan worried. 

"Anakin had snuck from the temple and he knocked into Padme. Now he's on his way to Mandalore." 

Ahsoka eyes widened. "Really?" 

"Yes. But she promised that her and Bail would take care of him. And I know that the Duchess would not let a child to be attacked by Death Watch" 


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin looked amazed as he looked around the ship once he had climbed inside with Padme and Bail.

"Look after him for a couple of minutes. I'm going to contact Master Kenobi and tell him about Anakin departure."

Bail nodded and after that the woman walked in another room.  
"Here. Sat down. The ship is about to take off" He said as he strapped the boy on a chair.

Anakin looked around the ship to see other senators, he guessed, some of them strapped to a chair and others sitting up. He didn't hear them all. But the one he could hear, he hear them speaking about the banquet on Madalore.

The little boy could tell that none of them were as excited as him. Some even look wary or fearful. He even caught a name or some words that he hadn't heard about before.

"I talked with Master Kenobi and everything is fine" Anakin looked immediately back at Padme as he heard her voice and he smiled widely as he heard that.

Soon enough the ship started to take off and Anakin turned around to look at the window behind him.

"Whats Death watch?" Anakin asked Padme and Bail several minutes later after the ship had entered in hyperspace, and half an hour after the ship had took off. By now most of the senators were quite. Either sleeping or looking through their datapad.

Padme and Bail looked at each other wondering what to tell Anakin about that violent group.

"Its nothing to be worried about" Bail said in the end. "Don't listen what the others senators say. Some of them are even trying to exaggerate to make their story more interesting."

🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶

Two hours later the ship landed on the planet Mandalore. Anakin feel someone shaking him awake and he didn't even knew when he had falled asleep.

" I'm awake "he said as he rubbed his eyes and he looked at Padme. The woman wasn't dressed in her casual clothes anymore. No. She was wearing a purple dress and her hair was brained in one braid that was falling on her back and he wonders when she had the time to change.

"Come on. We are here" she said with a smile and she took his hand and together they got out from the ship. Outside they were waited by some guards, though in Anakin opinion there weren't as cool looking as his clones friends, and a woman who Anakin suspected must be the Duchess, that the scary man had told them about.

"Welcome to Mandalore. I hope that you would have fun as well at this banquet, and not only politics would be talked" she said with a smile. She great all the people who then walked towards the palace with a guard.

"Padme. I'm so glad to see you" she said as she hugged the Sentor from Naboo.

"Duchess Satine. I'm glad to see you as well" she said as she hugged the woman back.

"And who you must be?" Satine asked once she saw the little boy beside Padme.  
Anakin looked at the woman, she couldn't feel anything scary about him but he was was still wary around unknown people. That's why he didn't said anything.

"He's a friend of mine. I will tell you later. I hope that you don't mind that I brought him along."

"Of course no" she said with a smile. "Let's go then"

Padme nodded and she followed the other woman with Anakin beside her as he looked around the place. It's was indeed a very beautiful place and a part of him wanted to go and explore it. But... He remembered what happened no more then a few hours on Coruscant. And he doubt that here would be as lucky as there. So he stayed beside the two women.

"Can you stay with Bail for a second. I need to talk something privately with the Duchess?"

Anakin nodded with a smile and he walked to the man who was feeling as comfortable as Padme and Ahsoka and Obi-Wan..

"I know that some things would must likely bore you to death. But remember to stay beside me and Padme. Alright?"

Anakin nodded as he looked at the ball room from the palace.

"If you get hungry" Anakin looked again at Bail who pointed at the table. "You can go there and eat something or ask any of us. And if you are thirsty make sure that you get juice and not alcohol" he said with a smile. One that Anakin replied to with his own.

🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶

On the other hand Padme was talking with Satine and she told him about the little boy. Obi-Wan had told her to not tell to much people about it and if he did to tell the one he trust. He trust Bail and that's why he told him. He also trust Satine. And not only her but Obi-Wan as well. Plus. She had to give her an explanation of why she brought a child along and she knew very well that Satine knew when people are lying to her.

Satine was pretty much surprised as she heard that. Even though she had meet Anakin only two times, once when he was with Obi-Wan on the ship towards Coruscant and were attacked by mechanical bugs and the second time when he had brought his Padawan to teach, it's was stil surprising.

"Don't worry about it. I will not tell anyone about it. Thought I still not understood who he managed to come along."

"He had left the temple saying that he wanted to explore Coruscant and he had gotten lost. Fortunately I manged to find him and I took him with me. Of course Obi-Wan wasn't very happy about."

Satine smailed a little as she heard that. "And I must suspect that it got something to do with Death Watch" she said and Padme nodded. "Don't worry. Nothing had happened around two months by now. Nothing would happen now either."

🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶

Obi-Wan was on the balcony looking outside at the dark sky of Coruscant.

"Are you still worried?" The man didn't need to turn knowing that the voice belongs to Ahsoka. "You said it yourself that nothing is going to happen and Padme would take care of Anakin and that Satine would not let Death Watch harm a child. So.. Why are you worried"

"I know what I said Ahsoka. I.. Just have a really bad feeling about this. That's all." 


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin was sitting on a chair at the table as he was looking around the ball room and the talking politicians. He was bored out of his mind as he didn't have anything to do but stay. He had also muched some food and drink some juice. But nothing else.

The boy stood up from the chair and he walked to Padme and he pulled at her dress, getting the woman attention. "Can I go outside and look around? I'm bored"

"I'm afraid that you can't do that", spoke Satine before Padme could. "Its dangerous for a child strange of this planet to wander around. But you can go and stay in the balcony" she said as he pointed to the balcony direction.

"Well. Better then anything" he said as he shuggred and he walked in the balcony. There the boy leaned against the railing as he looked outside and admired the beauty of the town.

An hour or so later the boy could feel that something was not right. Or that something is going to happen. So he walked back in the ballroom in search for Padme or Bail. Or even the Duchess. 

But before he could do that the room exploded sending little Anakin in a wall, and hit his head against it. And then darkness. 

"Ani. Ani. Ani" the boy groaned when he felt someone shaking him by his shoulders and when he opened his eyes he saw the worried look of Padme. "Oh thank the Force" the woman said with great relief in her voice upon seeing the boy woke up. "Are you alright?" 

"Padme? Yes. I think so. My head hurts" 

"You hit your head pretty strong when you were sent in the wall by the explosion" 

"Explosion?" the boy asked shooked. And only now he could see that the whole room was destroyed. Some guards where trying to put down the fire and were checking on the people. He could see injured. And... D. Dead people. It's was the worst thing that he could see. 

" Don't look" Padme said immediately she saw where Anakin was looking. "It's OK" she said as she covered his view to the disaster. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yes. I'm fine. So is Bail and the Duchess.". 

"We have to go back to Coruscant and report this" Padme turned when she heard Bail voice behind her. 

"You can't do that. It's Death Watch at hand this. And you know that Satine would not like it." 

"But.." 

"No. If we are going to tell the Council or the Chancellor or the Senate about this they would want to sent Republic enforcements again. And I can't do that to Satine. Her planet needs to be neutral so no Republican enforcement must be here or the Separatists would think that she joined the Republic and they would attack her planet turning it in a war zone. "

" Padme is right ", Satine said as she approached the three people." I already said that I do not want for the Republic to get involved. If this is Death Watch then we will take care of it by ourselves. "

" As you wish Duchess "Bail said as she bowed to the woman. 

" A ship is ready to take you and the others with minor injuries back on Coruscant. The others more injured would have to wait until they are stable enough for travel "

Then she looked at Anakin." I'm sorry little one. For being caught in this mess" 

"Don't worry about me majesty. I'm fine" the little boy said with a smile as he stood up and used the wall as support. 

"Can you walk?" Bail asked as he looked at the boy. 

"I think so" Anakin said as he moved from the wall. But as he was trying to wall he stumbled back in the wall. 

"I think it's safe if I carry you" the man said as he picked the boy up fairly easy. 

🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶

"If we are not going to tell the Council or the Senate about this, you would still need to tell Obi-Wan about it. Or else what explanation would you give him when he saw Anakin like this?" Bail said a little later when they were on the ship towards their home. 

Anakin was asleep in his seat after the medic droid had cleared him that he can sleep without problems. His clothes were a little damaged and black because of the smoke from the explosion. 

"I will contact him immediately we come out from hyper space" Padme said as she brushed her fingers through the boy blonde hair. 

🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶

Obi-Wan groaned when the noise from the holo call was walking him up. The man stood up and he rubbed his eyes before he grabbed the holocall and accepted the call. Immediately Padme hologram appeared. 

"Sentor Amidala. What do I own this call at this late hour?" 

"I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep Master Kenobi. I called you to let you know that we come out from hyperspace and we are approaching Coruscant" 

"Now. Didn't you said that you would return tommorow evening?" he asked as he expected for the woman answer. 

"That's was the plan. Yes. But unfortunately they have been ruined. There had been a bombing in the ballroom and we suspect that it's Death Watch hand." 

The man eyes widened as he heard that. "Is Anakin." 

"He's alright. He's sleeping beside me just now. Satine is also alright. Only a few were gravely injured and a couple of Senators were dead." 

Obi-Wan sighed in relief as he heard that. "When would you land." 

"In one hour the most. I'm going to take a speeder back and I will bring Anakin to you. No need to come pick him up." 

"I understand. Then I will wait" he said before he ended the call.

The man sighed as he walked from his room in the living room of his quarters. He knew that it's was a bad idea for Anakin to go on Mandalore. He thank the force that the boy was not more injured. Or worse. Dead. 

Obi-Wan stopped as he focused on the other occupant from the other room. So Ahsoka was still asleep and she wasn't waken up. Good. 

One hour and half later he heard a knock at his door and Obi-Wan opened the door to see Padme with a sleeping boy in her arms. 

"Thank you for bringing him back Senator" 

The woman smiled and she gave Anakin to Obi-Wan. "No need to thank me. Now I must excuse myself. I have to get home. Today was an very full day." 

"I have no doubt. Have a good night." 

After the woman had left Obi-Wan closed the door and he walked in Anakin room holding the little boy in his arms. Once there he laid him in the bed and covered him. 

With one more look at the slumbering boy Obi-Wan left the room and went back to his own. He needs to rest because he knew tomorrow is going to be a very tiresome day. 


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning when Anakin woke up he knew definitely that he was back home because of the bed that was under him. He wonders how he had managed to get back home.

The boy rubbed his eyes before he got out from the bed and walked out from the room..

"Anakin. You woke up. Good morning little one" Ahsoka said immediately he spotted the little boy.

"Morning Ahsoka."he said with a smile and he froze when he saw Obi-Wan. He knew that he would be up to a lecture about not only leaving the Temple without permission but that he went on a different planet as well.

" How was Mandalore? "Ahsoka asked trying to put the little boy at ease as she grabbed his hand and walked in the kitchen.

" Its was awesome. It's a very beautiful planet. I would have wished though to explore it more. But I wasn't permitted. "

" I understand. And the banquet?"

"Its was nice. I guess. It's was also pretty boring because of the political talking. But the food was good"

"I have no doubt" she said with a chuckle and she put a plate of food in front of the boy. "Me and Obi-Wan all ready had breakfast. And I have to go at my classes and sword practice. See you later"The girl said as she ruffled the boy hair. She bowed politely to Obi-Wan before she bid him goodbye and left.

Anakin poked the food a couple of times before he turned to face the man. "Sorry master. I didn't wanted to leave without saying anything. Just..."

"Just what Anakin?" He asked softly. Yes. He was disappointed at the boy action, though it's wasn't actually very surprised that he did that. But he's not going to start and shout at the boy.  
"I know that you have a reason that you left and it's wasn't because you are bored"

Little Anakin looked down and bit his lower lip thinking if it's was such a good idea to tell him. He doesn't want to sound weak or anything.

"Anakin" Obi-Wan started and he cupped the boy chin and lifted his head. "You can tell me anything. I won't judge you. I promise."

"Its just.. The other kids Master. They are mean ans always say that I lie about things. And I don't like it..."

Obi-Wan sighed. He feared that this would have happened when he had give the teacher another last name for Anakin. Even though it's was necessary. He also knew that in the past when the boy was truly 9 and grow up, he had problems with the other Younglings. Especially since he wasn't raised in the temple and they also liked to touch sore spots about his past as a slave and his mother.

"Let me tell you a story, little one" One that he had told the boy in the past for the first time. The man smiled and he picked the boy from the chair and sat him in his lap to pay attention at him.

"When I was a Youngling myself many years ago and I just became Qui-Gon apprentice I meet a lot of nasty people in my classes. It didn't helped that at the beginning I was a shy type of person as well.  
Because I was always quite and I didn't wanted to make friends and I was always alone the others decided to take advantage of it. Children are mean even when they are trained to be jedi. They took advantage of my shyness and the fact that I didn't fight back to make fun of me and everything. Of course I didn't said anything to my Master because I thought that it's was a weak move. And Jedi shouldn't be weak or fearful. I wanted to deal with it myself. "

Anakin was listening to the man carefully not making any noise or asking any questions to not stop him.

" But I was wrong little one. Very. Very wrong. My master had picked up the fact that something was wrong when I was slopy in training and no matter how much he asked I couldn't bare ro tell him anything. That until one day I couldn't bare it anymore and I broke down and told him everything. Do you want to know what he told me? "

" What? "Anakin asked curiously.

_" Never fear to tell me what is wrong little one? "Qui-Gon said as he hugged the crying child." And don't listen to the others. Ignore the fact that you are shy and what people throw at you. But prove that you are better then them in training and at lessons. Then they won't dare to laugh at you. "_

" Never fear to tell me what is wrong little one. And don't listen to the others. Ignore what people throw at you. But prove that you are better then them in training and lessons. Then they won't dare to laugh at you anymore. That's what he told me. "

Anakin smiled a little and he hugged the man." I knew Qui-Gon for a little while but he was really one of the best people ever. "

" Yes. He was little one. Yes. He was "he said as he brushed his fingers the blonde locks.

" I miss him Master. "

" So do I little one. Very much. "Even though twelve years had passed since the man had passed away, Obi-Wan was still feeling the sorrow that he had lost the man who was like his father.  
" Now tell me. You weren't hurt in the bombing. Right?"Obi-Wan asked as he was changing the subject.

The boy shook his head." No. I wasn't though I'm sad. "

" Why? "

" Because I had to stay very little there. I really enjoyed that planet."

" Don't worry. Other opportunities to go there would rise in the future" he said with a smile. Soon enough Obi-Wan heard the beeping of his comlink and he pressed down.

"Kenobi here."

"Master Obi-Wan" He heard Ahsoka voice. "I just received a message from the Senate. The chancellor wants to meet with Anakin."

Obi-Wan was shocked as he heard that and he could feel that the boy body tensed in his arms upon hearing the news from the girl. Well. That can't be good. Obi-Wan was having a bad feeling about this.


	10. Chapter 10

Obi-Wan was pretty shocked as he heard Ahsoka words. Not only that. But he could feel the boy tense in his arms.

"I will see what I can do Ahsoka"

"The chancellor said that he insist. Or else he could come and pay a visit himself" Well that sounds more bad then reassuringly.

"I understand. Thank you for letting me know young one" he said before he ended the call.

"Do I really have to go Master?" the little boy asked slowly as he looked at the man with fear in his eyes.

"I have to ask, Little one. Have you meet the Chancellor before?"

Anakin nodded. "Before I went on Mandalore. And he's a scary man. I do not want to go."

Obi-Wan frowned. To hear that coming from the boy who befriended the old man since he was that age was both confusing and shocking.. Never. But never had the boy ever said that the Chancellor was scary.

" Don't worry. I will come with you and I will stay with you. I promise"

Anakin was still hesitant but he nodded in the end. He got up from the man lap and Obi-Wan grabbed his hand before togheter they left the Temple towards the Senate building.

Anakin wanted to walk as slowly as possible as he didn't wanted to arrive there so soon. But even though he did that they still arrived at the destination in a matter of 15 minutes. To little from the boy point of view.

When they were in front of the office the boy walked in. But before Obi-Wan could follow suit the door closed and the Royal Gurads put their weapon in front of the door.

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked annoyed.

"We have orders to not let anyone enter beside the boy." one of the guards said.

🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶

Anakin eyes widened when the door closed in front of him before his Master could even enter.

"Good like this we will have more privacy" He heard Palpatine voice making the boy freeze in place. "Don't be afraid, my boy. I do not wish to harm you. I just want to help you."

Lie. He could hear a little voice in his head saying to not listen to the man because all the words he utter are pure lie. Anakin took a deep breath to control his voice before he can speak.  
" I appreciate it Chancellor. But unfortunately there's nothing that you can help me with."

"I beg you pardon young Skywalker. I know who you are for real?"

"Who I am?" The boy asked as he turned to face the man looking confusing.

"You are not exactly a 9 year old boy."

Now little Anakin was even more confused then before. "I think that you are misunderstanding me with someone else Chancellor."

Anakin little body tensed when he saw the man standing up from his chair and he approached him. "I'm no wrong" He said as he touched the boy forehead.

Anakin stumbled back and he shook his head. He could see breif images with a man and Ahsoka, they were on Naboo and they were attacked. Ahsoka was knocked out uncouncious and the man was turned in... Him. He was that man.

"What....."

"I can help you turn back to how you were if you are going to join me."

Join him? Now he knew why he could feel that the man was a bad person. He's a Sith.

"I will never join you Sith", the little boy said full of determination through his teeths.

"Very well then. Then. You would die young Skywalker" After he said that Palpatine started shouting lightning at the boy.

🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶

Obi-Wan stumbled backwards as he could feel pain shooting through his bond with Anakin. "Move" he told the guards. But the guards didn't made any move to let him pass. So Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber and attacked them.

In a matter of a minute the guards dropped death to the ground and Obi-Wan walked in Palpatine office only to see the most shocking thing ever. The chancellor was shouting with lighting at his young apprentice.

"Sith" he said and he pulled himself in front of Anakin and used the lightsaber to deflect the lightning away.

"Master Kenobi. I didn't remember telling you to come as well" Palpatine said as he stopped his attack.

"Stay away from Anakin.".

"Do you think that you can stop me? If you do come and try" He said as he took his own lightsabers and he ignited them

Obi-Wan clenched his teeths and he moved from the boy and attacked the man. The three lightsabers were hitting each other sparks of red and blue flying around the room.

Anakin llifted himself in sitting position as he looked at his master fighting the Sith. For now Obi-Wan was in control as he was sending more powerful hits with his sword.

Palpatine gritted his teeths and he used his force to push Obi-Wan in the wall and then he shot lightnings at him. Fortunately Obi-Wan was quick and he defected the attack before he charged at the Sith again.

Having enough with this Palpatine used his force again, this time he was choking the Jedi Master. "And now Jedi Master. You would die."

In the meantime Anakin eyes widened as he took in the scene. He wants to help his Master. But he doesn't have the power to do it. He would have wished that he wasn't a little kid. Then something unexpected happened. The time was looking like it's was slowing down. Then the boy felt a surge of power going through him.

In his mind he could see everything. His training with Obi-Wan since he was little until he grew. The unfortunate and sad death of his mother. His marriage with Padme. His adventures. Everything. Then the time was back to normal.

"Leave him alone" the boy shouted and the room was starting to shake. Palpatine dropped Obi-Wan and both the Jedi and the Sith looked to see the boy glowing. "This is the end of you", he said before the room was enflunged in light. When it disappeared the only persons remained were Obi-Wan and Anakin as well as the fuming clothes of the Sith.  
Anakin gasped and the last thing he remembered before he lost his consciousness was the call of his Master. Then nothing.

🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶

"Wow. Did he really did that?" Anakin could hear Ahsoka voice as he was coming around. The boy groaned before he opened his eyes and he saw the familiar ceiling of the medical wing.

Anakin raised one hand for a second and unfortunately he was meet with a little hand. So he was still a child.

"Anakin" The boy turned around to see Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. "Hey Master. Hey Snips."

Both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan froze as they heard that. "Anakin" the girl started. "Do you.."

"Remember everything. Yes. I do. And I also remember what happened before you could ask. Is Palpatine?"

"Death?" Obi-Wan asked. "Yes. That's was very surprising thing that you did there, my young padawan. How did you?".

"I don't know. All I remember is that when the Sith was choking you the time slowed down and I could feel power surge through me. That's how I got my memories back as well.. Unfortunately I wasn't turned to the age I was as well."

"Speaking about it. Master Vocara said..."

"That she can't create a cure that would make be back to normal. Yes. I know. The Force told me that it's impossible. Palpatine tried to turn me on his side with the promise that he would turn me back to normal. But I heard the Force telling me that it's a lie. So I refused. "

" I'm very proud of you Anakin "Obi-Wan said with a smile..

🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶

Two days later had passed since he had woke up and after the Council had come to him to offer their gratitude for getting rid of the Sith and bla bla bla. The boy was preparing to leave the medical ward when the door opened.

"Ani?" Anakin turned around as he heard Padme voice and he got up from the bed immediately and he hugged her around her waist. Well until there he could reach anyway.

The woman smiled as she hugged the boy back. "Oh. I'm so glad that you are alright. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had told me what happened and I was so worried. I would have come sooner but there was so much work to do with the voting for a new chancellor and everything."

"Did they..."

"Told me that you have your memory back. Yes. And before you can say anything." Padme kneeled down and kissed the boy cheek. "As much as I will have preferred to have my husband back, I'm more glad that you are alive, then that."

Anakin smiled and he hugged the woman again.

Well there are going to be some things that he would not like. Like needing to train again and walking to school and and not being able to go in missions and many others.  
But at least now he can train more and improve his abilities. And more important then anything else. Is that he had destroyed and Sith and saved the entire Galaxy. He couldn't ask for more. And he was happy with him life how is it now.

**THE END!!!**


End file.
